Back of a Cop Car
by jaebrydfalcyn
Summary: Percy tries to take Annabeth out on a date, but they end up getting arrested instead. Nice going Percy./Songfic: Cop Car by Keith Urban/Rated T for Terrific/Picture by Viria/Complete


Checking to make sure the blindfold was still securely tied onto my girlfriend's face, I continued down the road, nervously tapping the wheel. Annabeth may not have had any clue as to where we were going, but she continued to guess the whole ride. I had to laugh whenever she asked if it was a fancy restaurant or something like that, cause it totally wasn't me. Okay, maybe a little bit, but only because I liked showing her off. I grinned as her list continued, constantly naming places we had already gone to. Finally, we reached our destination and I parked the car on the loose gravel. I took a deep breath, hoping that Annabeth liked it. Knowing her as well as I did though, I figured she would. She had already noticed that we had stopped moving and became quiet. I opened my door and walked over to her side. As I was opening her door, she was already pulling off the blindfold. I grinned at the expression on her face as she saw what was in front of us. She stepped out and stared towards the dark sky, lights illuminating the towering structure before us.

"Percy… this is amazing! How did you even get in here? The fence is electric and everything, not to mention the security system they've got set up." Annabeth asked, turning to face me, I just shrugged, pulling a ballpoint pen out of my pocket to twirl it between my fingers. She laughed and moved to sit on the hood of my 1957 black Chevy Impala. I moved to sit down next to her, and she leaned in to give me a kiss on the cheek. I grinned like a fool when I saw her pull a notebook out of her back pocket and begin to take notes on the building. She saw me watching and glared when she heard me mumble 'Wise Girl.' She muttered to herself, but I wasn't annoyed about her ignoring me. I brought her here for her to enjoy herself.

The specific building we were currently parked in front of was a construction project that some company was building. It was going to end up being about fifteen stories high and was already seven tall. The structure was both elegant and sharp at the same time, or at least that's how Annabeth described it whenever she talked about it. It was kinda curvy and stuff, and reminded me of a waterfall or something when I stared at it, but I'm not very good at recognizing architectural stuff. I was actually starting to learn a few things about it since I spent so much time with the daughter of Athena, but it wasn't anything compared to them. Lights flickered within the building, creating long shadows that stretched along the ground. Seeing Annabeth furiously jotting down notes and mumbling to herself made me grin and I lay down on the hood, watching the night sky.

And then I heard the sirens. Crap, Athena is going to kill me for getting her daughter arrested. And then she'll bring me back to life and kill me again. And again. Annabeth and I turned around to watch the three police cars pull up behind us, their red and blue lights flashing and lighting up the area. A cop climbed out of the first car, yelling at us to stand up and put our hands in the air. I had never known Annabeth to be a rebellious person or anything, but I had never known anyone to interrupt her note taking… and survive. She marched up to the officer and told him that this whole thing was ridiculous. They argued for awhile before a second guy came up and handcuffed us both. We were shoved into the back of the of the vehicles, and Annabeth was trying to turn them to stone with her gaze.

"Okay Percy. We need a battle strategy. We can't just let them keep us in here; we didn't break any laws or anything." She continued to formulate an idea of how to escape, knowing full well that she would never actually try to pull it off. I watched her, smiling as she tried to gesture with her cuffed hands while explaining. The cops were standing outside, talking to each other, but I ignored them. Watching Annabeth was too entertaining. Eventually she got tired of formulating plans and lay her head on my shoulder. After a few more minutes, her breath came in long even pauses, and I knew she had fallen asleep. Which meant I could now focus on the problem at hand.

Her mom was going to MURDER me. She would have owls peck out my eyeballs, grow an olive tree and have it strangle me to death, and make every building near me collapse and crush me to death. And probably a bunch of other stuff that I was leaving out. A soft snore came from the blonde sleeping next to me, and I smiled softly down at her. I didn't care if Athena killed me. I was able to spend this time with my girlfriend, even if it was in a cop car. I would say that I had fallen in love with her, but I had fallen years ago. I noticed a dark circle next to her mouth and smirked. Looks like I wasn't the only one who drooled in their sleep.

It seemed like hours but was probably only forty-five minutes or so before the cops came to let us out. I gently shook Annabeth awake. Her eyes opened up glazed with sleep. She groaned as she climbed out of the car, stretching like she had just finished killing a monster of something. She glared at the officers as they drove away, eventually stalking back to my car. I followed her, climbing into the front seat and starting the car. And I drove her back to her dorm, I glanced over at her, smirking, and said, "You know, you drool when you sleep." She gasped and threw one of the notebooks she had at my head, I dodged it laughing. Yeah, I definitely wouldn't change anything that had happened tonight.

**I will totally understand if you all hate me. I suck at updating my stories. I think I may have figured out my problem with my Hogwarts fic though, so I'm hoping to finish it soon. So… whenever I hear this song on the radio, I can't help but think of these two because it could totally happen. Except with some changes, obviously. Anywho, I hope you guys liked this because I liked writing it. I'm planning on posting a Hobbit fic soon, and it'll be quite long. If you guys have any requests for songfics, I would love to do them. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
